1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to an athletic shoe, and in particular, an athletic shoe including an adjustable heel strap for securing the foot in the shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Athletic shoes including heel strap systems are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,668,120 to McLaren discloses a shoe including a strip or strap disposed between the quarter and lining of a shoe. The generally thin strap is fixed at the back, and extends forwardly about the upper perimeter or collar of the quarter, at the location of the foot opening. The forward end of the strap includes an eyelet through which the shoe lace may be disposed. U.S. Pat. No. 1,683,465 to Hill discloses a similar shoe in which the strap is disposed exteriorly of the shoe upper, and is laced through a plurality of slots formed in the exterior surface of the upper.
In both Hill and McLaren, the overall effect provided by the strap is to pull the posterior aspect of the collar forwardly, and thereby secure the top of the upper about the foot. The posterior aspect of the collar is not pulled substantially downwardly towards the midsole. Further, in Hill the strap acts on the foot through a relatively thick upper. Thus, the effectiveness of the strap is diminished due to the fact that the strap cannot effectively conform to the shape of an individual foot, and must act on the foot through an intermediary element which is relatively thick or stiff. A similar drawback is present in McLaren, in which the strap acts through a lining, and the ability of the strap to conform to the foot is diminished due to the fact that any inward movement of the strap is limited by the stiffness of the quarter.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,245,408 and 4,366,631 to Larsen et al. disclose a shoe having a second lace which is distinct from the main lace of the shoe. The second lace is disposed about the rear of the shoe and tied at the top of the lacebox, above the location where the main shoe lace is tied. The second lace is disposed externally of the shoe upper, through eyelets fixed to the rear and sides of the upper. As with McLaren and Hill, the lace does not conform substantially to the shape of the foot, and must act through relatively thick and rigid intermediary components.